prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019)
The August 30, 2019 Edition of CMLL Super Viernes took place in Mexico City on August 30, 2019. The event included the International Grand Prix 2019. Results ; ; *La Jarochita & Marcela defeated Dalys la Caribena & Metalica 2:1 in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Tag Team Match *Atlantis Jr., Audaz & Flyer defeated El Hijo del Villano III, Rey Bucanero & Tiger 2:1 in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Six Man Tag Team Match *Microman defeated Chamuel by DQ in a Lightning match *La Sangre Dinamita (El Cuatrero & Sansón) & Templario defeated Ángel de Oro, Niebla Roja & Valiente 2:1 in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Six Man Tag Team Match *Ciber The Main Man, Gilbert El Boricua & Titán defeated Carístico, Místico II & Último Guerrero 2:1 in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Six Man Tag Team Match *Diamante Azul, Dragon Lee, Bárbaro Cavernario, Soberano Jr., Forastero, Negro Casas, Rush & Volador Jr. defeated Big Daddy, Delirious, Jay Briscoe, Kenny King, Luke Hawx, Matt Taven, Mecha Wolf & Oraculo in the Grand Prix Internacional 2019 Torneo Cibernetico Match **Rush eliminates Oraculo **Kenny King eliminates Forastero **Delirious eliminates El Soberano Jr. **El Barbaro Cavernario eliminates Luke Hawx **Rush eliminates Delirious **Diamante Azul eliminates Kenny King **Jay Briscoe eliminates Diamante Azul **Rush was disqualified **Dragon Lee eliminates Mecha Wolf 450 **Jay Briscoe eliminates Dragon Lee **Volador Jr. eliminates Matt Taven **El Barbaro Cavernario eliminates Jay Briscoe **Big Daddy Yum Yum eliminates El Barbaro Cavernario **Negro Casas eliminates Big Daddy Yum Yum **Volador Jr. eliminates Negro Casas Gallery CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 1.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 2.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 3.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 4.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 5.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 6.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 7.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 8.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 9.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 10.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 11.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 12.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 13.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 14.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 15.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 16.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 17.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 18.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 19.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 20.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 21.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 22.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 23.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 24.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 25.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 26.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 27.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 28.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 29.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 30.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 31.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 32.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 33.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 34.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 35.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 36.jpg CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) 37.jpg External links * CMLL Super Viernes (August 30, 2019) Results Category:2019 events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events